


"QUIERAS O NO ERES..... MÍO" [Sirius/Severus]

by Ramc95



Series: A LA FUERZA PERO..... MÍO [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Sirius Black, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Severus Snape, Violation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25683940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95
Summary: Este fic tiene alto  contenido +18Aqui estaran parejas de distintos animes, yaoi, ovas y mangasBueno espero que sea de su agrado estos distintos cortosMundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse
Relationships: Sirius Black & Severus Snape
Series: A LA FUERZA PERO..... MÍO [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862473
Kudos: 16





	"QUIERAS O NO ERES..... MÍO" [Sirius/Severus]

Sirius 

Iba caminando por las calles de París, ya que estábamos de vacaciones de Hogwarts, de repente me llego olor dulce que me éxito en gran manera era una esencia como a menta pero me atraía en gran manera y me dispuse a seguir ese excitante olor q me llevo hacia un callejón 

Severus 

Oh respire que tranquilidad es lindo salir de Hogwarts aunque sea por unos momentos y no soportar al trío de alfas idiotas que siempre me acosan con sus bromas James Potter, Remus Lupin y Sirius Black 

Qué es esto, me empieza a dar fiebre ah lanzó un gemidito nada masculino, no, no, no empiezo a derramar lágrimas no puede ser se me adelanto mi celo no, estaba asustado y salí corriendo pues los alfas de la calle están empezando a ser atraídos por mi olor y me escondió en un callejón oscuro maldiciendo mi maldita suerte porq se me olvido la barita en Hogwarts 

Allí todo sonrojado por la fiebre del celo y aterrado por que un alfa lo ayara se hizo bolita llorando y maldiciendo su suerte 

Fin Narración 

Sirius 

Ese maravilloso olor me guio hacia un callejón hasta la que sería mi " esposa y madre de mis hijos" sonreí allí echo bolita se encontraba Severus Snape un hermoso omega de 15 años "Hola Sevi " le dije sonriendo y relamiéndose los labios estaba ansioso por hacerlo mío 

Severus 

No no no, tu , no S..Sir..rius logre decir pues la fiebre nublaba mis sentidos y su olor masculino me estaba haciendo perder la cordura 

Narradora 

Severus intentó correr pero sus frágiles piernas no le respondían además del líquido que salía de su trasero le incomodaba aún más, se vio inmovilizado sintiendo como Sirius lamia su cuello tembló un poco de gusto por la caricia pero reaccionó antes que su celo lo segase por completo y empezó a luchar y Sirius en pos de mando le habló al oído dejando salir su dominación y con voz ronca le dijo "Quieto" logrando que el omega le obedeciera sumisamente, le agarró de la estrecha cintura fuertemente para sacar de sus bolsillos polvos flu y gritar "Habitación de Sirius, Mansión Black" y desaparecieron sin dejar rastro de que hayan estado en París Muggle. 

Severus cayó en la cama matrimonial de Sirius y este posteriormente encima de el. 

Todavía con un poco de cordura antes de que su celo lo secara por completo, luchaba por zafarse de las manos y cuerpo que lo tenían prisionero. 

Y allí en aquella cama Severus con las piernas abiertas y con lágrimas saliendo de sus preciosos ojos negros como la noche oscura se resignó a ser tomado por ese Alfa. 

Sirio atacó los labios del omega en un furioso beso al mismo tiempo que dejaba sin prenda alguna al pequeño omega. 

De una sola estocada sin preparación alguna solo el liquido que salía del omega en celo, lo penetro profanando la virgen entrada del omega que gritó por el dolor de la ruda penetración, quedándose quieto un momento para así dejar que se acostumbre al enorme pene de Sirius. 

Severus lloro y suplico que lo soltase pero la única respuesta del Alfa fue " Eres mío, tu destino es ser mío y parir sus crías" dijo para empezar las brutales embestidas que aunque Severus desee negarlo se hallaba en celo y empezó a gozar de lo que recibía de si alfa. 

Ah mmm ah si, si, m ah ah el omega solo gemía recibiendo gustoso a su Alfa tan hermoso con su cabello largo azabache y su piel blanca perlada por el sudor, esas piernas perfectas abiertas recibiendo gustosamente, esa boquita rosa que gemía para el, sí lo tomaría mil veces más para verlo, sacó su pene del omega que lloriqueaba por habérselo sacado. 

Calma precioso.- le dijo "ponte sobre tus rodillas" le dijo y el omega lo hizo gustoso levantando su colita para su señor, de una sola estocada entro en él haciendo gemir de gusto al precioso omega, ah ammah dame duro mi señor, le dijo ya que Sirius metía y sacaba su pene lenta y profundamente su omega lloriqueaba de placer pero quería más y su alfa se dejó de juegos para empezar a embestir nuevamente rudo. 

Atrapó la boquita del omega callando, violando su cavidad, cansado de esa posición Sirius salió del omega y se sentó invitando al omega a hacer lo mismo encima de él, Severus capto la idea y ansioso se sentó encima del Alfa haciendo desaparecer el pene de este dentro de la rosadita entrada por la cual rodaban hilos de sangre y fluidos. 

Black lo tomó de las caderas subiéndolo y bajándolo a su antojo gimiendo ambos por el placer que sentían el pene de Sirius empezaba a engrosarse haciéndolo gemir escandalosamente al omega, casi llegando al orgasmo Severus recobro un poco de su cordura llorando de placer y dolor "no, no" decía gimiendo a la vez ya que las penetraciones no habían parado. 

Sirius se le acercó a su cuello "eres mío, ahora y para siempre" le dijo para morder su cuello al mismo tiempo que lo anudaba, llegando después al orgasmo el omega, sostuvo a su omega que se había desmayado por el shock que le provocó el nudo y la marca en su cuerpo, dando por hecho que lo había dejado preñado. 

Se recostó mejor en la cama para no lastimar a su precioso omega, lo apresó entre sus brazos sonriendo, el omega que yacía recostado en su pecho sabía lo que significaba ser un omega marcado y es por eso que había llorado al momento. 

No era libre, sería sumiso, obediente y tendría que parir cuantos hijos quisiese su alfa en fin estaba atrapado. 

"EN ESTE MUNDO SER UN OMEGA SIGNIFICA QUE NO TIENES DERECHOS PERO SÍ OBLIGACIONES, SI NACISTE OMEGA RUEGA PORQUE TU ALFA SEA BUENO YA QUE ESTARÁS SUJETO A ÉL POR TODA TU VIDA"


End file.
